Amíg a Halál Euch Scheidet
by Corinne Everett
Summary: Genderbent AU. Analiese Edelstein's marriage to Levente Héderváry was arranged when the two were too young to think for themselves. When they finally get the chance to meet, she feels heart broken. Can the two learn to love one another over time, or will their relationship be broken all the way to the wedding date? Can certain situations fix their patchy thoughts?


_**Just a little "hey guys, guess what?" before the actual story. The idea of this story came from the Hungarian song Sugalló, which is also the song at the end being played. I love the song so much, it's ridiculous. XD It was the whole inspiration for this story, which will be ongoing, I promise. ;u; I hope you all like it, and dun miserably hate me at the end. **_

It had been arranged many years prior, when the children were barely old enough to think for themselves. The haughty aristocrat's daughter would be marrying the farming noble's son. The boy's family had good title despite their strange ways of working, and the aristocrats were...well, aristocrats. The marriage was planned to gain land and riches, and would work out quite well for the adults. They paid no heed to what the children would think, and just kept their needs where they wanted.

The boy, LeventeHéderváry, was used to working for what he needed. He farmed his father's land with the servants, making him capable of even the toughest jobs thrown at him. The girl, Analiese Edelstein, was an educated young lady who knew everything from music to the sciences. She was used to living in the lap of luxury, and was accustomed to getting everything she wanted with merely a wave of her hand. The two were polar opposites, and their parents had paid no mind to it. It was a business deal. Marry of the children, earn something. Nothing more.

The Edelsteins had finally planned it out. They were going to hold a ball at their home, and the Hédervárys would have their son come to meet Analiese. It was the perfect plan, for it would all be a masquerade. "Analiese, when you meet _him_, you'll know. He'll be easy to find. He's handsome, and charming, and all over perfect. He has hair the color of caramel, and if you see his eyes through the mask, they'll be greener than the grass. He's so handsome, he's impossible to miss. Trust me, my darling daughter, you will know." Analiese nodded, putting the mask gingerly over her face. This was her night. She was going to meet the man she was to marry, and she knew it would be perfect. This was her dream night

As a young girl, she had always loved watching her parents hold balls. She was stand at the top of the stairs and watch the swirling adults down below, enjoying their night and meeting new people. When she thought back to all those nights where she snuck away from the maid servants to watch the beautiful dances and listen to the music, all the while probably wreaking havoc on the servants as they searched for her. Now it was her chance to be one of the beautiful dancing women on the floor below, and her little tiny sister could watch from the top of the stairs and see her with her fiance, twirling and spinning gracefully like a ballerina. She giggled childishly at the though of it, her mother smiling at her. Already she could hear the musicians a story below tuning and warming up. The cello stood out the most to her, the beautiful low notes striking into her heart. She would make sure she danced her last dance to Bach's Cello Suite, allowing others to stare in wonder at the beauty of it all.

Guests were beginning to file into the house, and the musicians had begun to play true songs. Analiese rushed her mother out, getting scolded lightly for running. She slowed the moment she was within view of other people. It was like a dream come true now, watching the flashy dresses of people from her town and her husband-to-be's town. The Hungarian guests wore a bit more simple clothing, but still looked fantastic. The Austrian's were mostly nobles, and she could name quite a few of their guests. Her mother finally caught up, taking her daughter's hand and heading down the stairs with her. "Remember who to look for. Now go, enjoy yourself." Her hand was released, and Analiese tentatively walked toward the center of the room.

Several young gentlemen from her town asked her to dance, and she would. When their dance would finish, she would curtsy and thank them before being pulled aside by another. It was impossible to tell who some people were with their masks, but you didn't need to see their face to know where they were from. At least half an hour had passed before Analiese excused herself from the crowd of dancers and went to join her mother.

"Ah, Miss Analiese, a pleasure to see you!" Mrs. Héderváry greeted Analiese cheerfully, bow her upper half slightly. Mrs. Héderváry was a very beautiful woman, and it was no surprise that her son would end up handsome. She was Analiese's mistress, whom taught her how to be a lady, and she was an excellent one. If there were ever times for lessons, Mrs. Héderváry was there to teach her whatever needed to be taught. Purposely, she came to the Edelstein's home instead of allowing Analiese to come to hers. It was determined that the children would never meet until this very day. "How is you evening so far? Have you caught sight of anyone that should be of your fancy?"

Analiese let out a very un-ladylike giggle, then covered her mouth. "All of the gentlemen I have danced with are either too old to be your son or too noble to be from your town. Is your son shy, perchance? I haven't caught sight of any young boys from your area unless they were dancing with a lady they had met already. Perhaps he's hiding up against the wall." Mrs. Héderváry nodded, then searched the room.

"He's dancing with Miss Zwingli. That's quite odd for him, considering he's terrified of her most days. He'll be finishing his dance soon, I can already tell. Meander your way back in and he's sure to notice you." Analiese curtsied to Mrs. Héderváry, then made her way back to the crowd. She saw a flash of blonde hair nearby, most likely belonging to Miss Zwingli, but she continued on. Surely, she would be noticed very soon.

The song ended, and much of the dancing crowd clapped. Guests began to peel off and head to the sides of the room for something to eat. The rest of the group waited for the music to begin again. The musicians were tuning and taking a short break, and Analiese and many others simply mingled in the small pool of people still prepared to dance. Then she saw him. The caramel hair was in plain view now, and she smiled to herself, hiding it almost instantly. He walked over and bowed to her, outstretching his hand. "I'm quite sure I can assume you are Miss Edelstein, are you not?" He lifted his head and smiled at her. _Eyes greener than grass_. Analiese knew it was him, and curtsied deeply. His smile broadened when she placed her hand in his. The musicians had started in on a different song now, and the started into a dance.

"So...you're the gentleman I am to marry? I had a visual description of you, but I suppose I am to figure out your personality on my own." Analiese watched him, taking in all of his features. "If I asked you to remove your mask, would you?"

Just as Analiese had indirectly asked him to do, he removed his mask. He really was extremely handsome, as Analiese's mother had said. He seemed to have the perfect features, and she had heard his father brag before about how strong and hard working he is. He seemed awfully thin, considering such high praise for his strength. "You asked if I would, and I did, so in return will you do the same?" Analiese nodded and removed her mask as well, looking up at him as if expecting something.

"We have seen each other's faces, but we don't know names yet."

"My name is Levente. I'm sure you've been wondering this entire time as to what it is. My mother speaks of you all the time, so I believe your name is...Analiese?"

"Hm. So you already knew my name. Well, Levente, tell me. What exactly makes you so high of praise? You seem like yet another man when I look you over, except for your handsome features. If I could see whatever strength is always bragged about, I wouldn't feel like I'm being ripped off." Levente's face heated up noticeably, and Analiese had to hold in a smirk.

"Well, then you show me where all this ladylike charm is, for all I'm seeing is an insulting witch from where I'm standing. Honestly, you could at least _try_ to put on the beauty my mother brags about when she comes home from giving you your lessons. Is your pampered little buttocks so used to all the fairy tales that it can't seem to think otherwise?" Analiese's mouth gaped open in shock, her brow furrowing down.

"Some gentleman you are, speaking to a lady with so much indignity! Haven't you been taught anything? I thought you were a well-bred boy of noble descent!" Levente didn't seem the slightest bit harmed by Analiese words, and merely smirked at them.

"I never said I was raised to be a gentlemen, did I? I've been working the fields since I was five, I've no need to know how to treat a prick like you politely." The song ended, but the two weren't finished with their battle of words. They stood still for a moment, merely staring at each other. Analiese was enraged now, and Levente seemed to find it quite humourous.

"You...how dare you! You foolish, numb-brained, snake-tongued phony! You ought to be sent back to the fields, for that seems to be where you belong! I hope you get trampled by a mare and-" The next song began, a cheerful sounding melody on violin. Analiese turned and looked at the musicians, shocked. "What on earth are they playing? It sounds as though they're playing while running from the devil or something!" Levente grabbed her hands and smirked darkly, looking positively evil.

"It's a song from _my_ country. Don't know how to dance to it? Don't worry. I'll teach you, and maybe at the same time teach you some manners." Analiese let out a slight shriek, being pulled around to the strange tempo being played. Levente was still smirking, finding the steps to the dance easily. A few people lined along the walls laughed, trying to hide it behind a handkerchief or their gloved hand. Analiese could feel her face heating up, and the tears of embarrassment rushed up to her eyes.

"You're positively terrible! I hate you! I can't believe I'm being forced to marry _you_, of all people!" Levente merely shrugged and kept spinning her around and around to the strange song. A few of the guests began singing to the song, the Hungarian rolling off their tongues like it was nothing. Analiese attempted to break free multiple times, but Levente held tight to her. The song began to speed up, rushing Analiese to keep up with it. Finally, it ended. Levente bowed deeply again, and Analiese yanked her hand away. Levente looked up at her in shock, now looking insulted. Analiese shook her head and darted away. Her mother watched in shock as she darted towards the stairs.

"Analiese, where are you going? Come back!" She refused to listen, the stupid tears rolling down her cheeks. She gave one more glance down the stairs to see Levente looking positively horrified, with all eyes staring down at him. She shook her head and darted down the hallway and out of view. She never wanted to see him _again_. He was the _worst_. If her parents still made her marry him after that, she would surely hang herself in the servants quarters. She threw herself into her room and slammed the door, vowing to never leave it for the rest of the day.


End file.
